With the increasing popularity of mobile devices, device manufacturers have sought ways to create devices with more processing power and other capabilities in a smaller size. In many cases, increasing the processing power of a device through the use of more powerful processors or adding other components may lead to an increase in heat generated by those components inside the device. Also the decreasing size of a device may inhibit the device's ability to dissipate heat. Accordingly, smaller and more powerful devices may be more prone to localized extreme temperatures. For example, a hot spot may develop which is uncomfortable to a user or which may result in damage to the component.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.